The present invention relates to an appointment calendar having one or more pages for displaying promotional, decorative or informative matter and, more particularly, to a novel and improved appointment calendar page which contains documentary insertions received in a page-like structure with an easily accessible pocket.
Calendar or appointment books are often given away or sold as advertising or promotional material or for fund-raising by businesses, museums, clubs and other institutions. It is necessary with known calendar or diary books to limit the amount of space devoted to matter promoting the sponsor of the calendar because the inclusion of such matter as permanent print diminishes the space available in the book for use as a personal appointment or events calendar. Also, appointment book pages make no provision for division, storage, or protection of documents or memoranda according to the time period covered by each page, thus limiting the use of the book to merely entering notations. Furthermore, appointment books are often used as a permanent record of events or appointments. However, because the pages have no reinforcement at the point of engagement with the binder, pages are easily torn out and lost.